With You
by juhmacol
Summary: Depois de tanto tempo voltar pra lá lhe trazia boas lembranças... -------- Resumo ruim, mas acho que a fic fico bunitinha DDD Reviews PLEASE!


WITH YOU

u I need you boo

I gotta see you boo

And there's hearts all over the world tonight

Said there's hearts all over the world tonight

I need you boo

I gotta see you boo

And there's hearts all over the world tonight

Said there's hearts all over the world tonight /u 

b Voltar aqui depois de tanto tempo me faz lembrar de coisas ruins e boas, mas principalmente boas. Foi aqui que recebi o soco mais dolorido, que dei o soco mais forte, que fazia sucesso com as garotas, que levava toco de outras - mas ninguém precisa ficar sabendo dessa parte-, e foi aqui que dei o beijo mais desastroso e mais importante da minha vida. /b 

u Hey lil mama, ooh you're a stunner

Hot little figure, yes you a winner, and

I'm so glad to be yours

You're a class of your own and

Ooh little cutie, when you talk to me

I swear the whole world stops

You're my sweetheart and

I'm so glad that you're mine

You are one of a kind, and

You mean to me what I mean to you

And together baby there is nothing we won't do /u 

i FLASHBACK

"Qual é o seu problema, Granger?"

"Você quer mesmo saber qual é o meu problema, Malfoy? Meu problema é que você não consegue passar por mim sem me xingar ou xingar meus amigos, meu problema é ter que monitorar olhando para essa sua cara azeda. Resumindo, meu problema é VOCÊ!"

FIM DO FLASHBACK /i 

u 'Cause if I got you

I don't need money

I don't need cars

Girl you're my heart /u 

b Aquela cena seria comum se não fosse por um detalhe: eu não prestei atenção em nenhuma palavra que ela disse. Apenas fiquei a observando; como ela tinha os olhos de uma cor que nunca tinha visto antes - eram avelã com pequenos riscos dourado, envoltos por um marrom mais escuro-, e como ela estava brava brilhavam mais intensamente. Como seus cabelos estavam diferentes, com cachos incrivelmente perfeitos e da distancia que estávamos dava para sentir seu doce cheiro de morango**. /**b 

u And oh, I'm into you and

Girl no one else would do

With every kiss and every hug

You make me fall in love

And now I know I can't be the only one

I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight

With the love of their life who feel

What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you,

with you, with you... girl

With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... Oh

Girl /u 

b Então aconteceu.

Não consegui me conter e a beijei, foi mais forte que eu. Nem me lembrava que ela era a "Granger Sangue Sujo", naquele momento ela era a garota mais perfeita de todas e precisava beijá-la. Mas o problema foi a reação dela; no começo ela se deixou levar, mas quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo, mordeu meu lábio, me deu um tapa na cara e saiu correndo sem rumo. E eu fiquei lá, com o lábio sangrando, com o rosto ardendo e sem entender porque eu tinha feito aquilo. /b 

u I don't want nobody else

Without you there's noone left, and

You're like Jordans on Saturday

I gotta have you and I cannot wait now

Hey lil shorty, say you care for me

You know I care for you

You know that I will be true

You know that I won't lie

You know that I will try

Be your everything /u 

b Fiquei semanas sem poder olhar na cara dela, estava tão confuso. Todos perguntavam se eu estava bem, porque a partir daquele dia nunca mais provoquei a Granger quando a encontrava. Troquei os dias de monitoria com um garoto da Corvinal, que depois de muita pressão da minha parte foi obrigado a aceitar a troca**. /**b 

u 'Cause if I got you

I don't need money

I don't need cars

Girl you're my heart /u 

b Depois de dois meses do acontecimento, eu entendi o que estava me deixando tão confuso: eu estava apaixonado por Hermione Granger. A parte mais difícil foi conseguir falar com ela. Parei-a por diversas vezes no corredor dizendo que precisava falar com ela, mas ela sempre me ignorava, dizia que não tinha nada para falar comigo, então tive que ser mais duro. /b 

u Oh, I'm into you and

Girl no one else would do

With every kiss and every hug

You make me fall in love

And now I know I can't be the only one

I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight

With the love of their life who feel

What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you,

with you, with you... ohhh

With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... /u 

b Falei com o corvinal que a Granger pediu para avisá-lo que naquela noite ele estava de folga, demorou um pouco para ele acreditar, mas quem não quer uma folguinha? Fui em seu e fiquei a esperando no lugar onde se encontravam para começar a monitoria. /b 

u And I will never try

To deny that you are my whole life

'Cause if you ever let me go

I would die so I won't run

I don't need another woman

I just need you or nothing

'Cause if I got that

Then I'll be straight

Baby you're the best part of my day /u 

i FLASHBACK

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? Cadê o David?"

"Troquei de monitoria com ele, preciso falar com você."

"Lá vem com você com essa conversa de novo, eu já disse que não tenho nada para falar com você. Volte para o seu quarto que eu monitoro sozinha" – disse Hermione saindo para começar a ronda.

"Você não vai a lugar nenhum sem ouvir o que eu tenho para te dizer" – disse Draco segurando-a pelo braço.

"Me solta, Malfoy. Agora!"

"Então fica quieta e me escuta."

"Você tem 5 minutos"

"Queria falar sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite, eu..."

"Ah, é isso? Já esqueci aquilo se é isso que você quer saber" – interrompeu Hermione muito corada.

"Mas eu não" – disse Draco sério

Ela se assustou quando ouviu aquelas palavras e não conseguiu falar nada.

"Desde que aquilo aconteceu não consigo pensar em outra coisa, fiquei muito confuso e demorei muito tempo para descobrir porque eu fiz aquilo – Draco parou para tomar ar e dizer o que realmente queria dizer – E cheguei a uma conclusão, estou apaixonado por você.

Hermione ficou sem expressão, não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, mas de uma forma muito estranha, estava gostando de ouvir.

"Não espero que você fique comigo, que me diga que gosta de mim. – disse rapidamente um Draco muito nervoso – Eu só precisava dizer para alguém, mas não podia ser ninguém da Sonserina se não eu seria linchado, então resolvi..."

Draco não pode terminar a frase, pois Hermione o beijou. No começo Draco ficou petrificado, mas quando voltou a si correspondeu o beijo com muito carinho, demonstrando tudo o que estava sentindo.

FIM DO FLASHBACK /i 

u I need you boo

I gotta see you boo

And there's hearts all over the world tonight

Said there's hearts all over the world tonight

They need their boo

They gotta see their boo

Said there's hearts all over the world tonight

Hearts all over the world tonight /u 

b Depois daquele beijo nós começamos a nos encontrar as escondidas. Ás vezes só para conversar, ás vezes só para nos beijar, mas aqueles encontros começaram a acontecer com muita freqüência, estávamos necessitando cada vez mais um do outro. Os amigos dela começaram a desconfiar de alguma coisa, então resolvemos contar para toda Hogwarts que estávamos juntos.

Foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que fizemos, porque os amigos dela ficaram um tempo sem falar com ela e quando meu pai soube do nosso romance me deserdou, disse que nunca mais queria me ver na frente dele. /b 

- Oi amor, o que você esta fazendo parado ai? – perguntou Hermione abraçando seu marido por trás.

- Estava lembrando tudo que nós passamos aqui – disse Draco com o olhar distante acariciando as mãos de sua esposa.

- Foi nesse corredor nosso primeiro beijo, lembra? – disse Hermione com mesmo olhar distante de Draco.

- Claro que lembro! Como eu iria esquecer o dia em que quase perdi um pedaço do meu lábio? – disse Draco virando-se para Hermione e a segurando-a pela cintura.

- Você é tão exagerado, foi uma mordidinha de leve. – disse Hermione com um sorriso maroto.

- É, tão levinho que sangro. – disse Draco beijando-a logo em seguida.

- Mãe! Pai! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – disse uma menina de onze anos com os cabelos cacheados e castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. Era idêntica a mãe.

- Sua mãe veio falar com diretora sobre assuntos do trabalho e eu aproveitei para ver minha princesa. Como você ta? – disse Draco abraçando sua filha

- Estou ótima, mas não me chama de princesa aqui, pega mau!

- Você não vai dar um abraço na sua mãe, Elizabeth Granger Malfoy? – disse Hermione brincando com sua filha

- Claro que vou mãe!- disse abraçando sua mãe – Estava com saudades! Como está o Eric?

- Está ótimo, ele está sentindo sua falta – disse Draco pensando em seu filho de cinco anos que tinha seu cabelo com os olhos de Hermione.

- Fala para ele que eu mandei um beijo. Agora preciso ir, minha aula vai começar daqui a pouco – disse Liza beijando seus pais

- Tchau filha e boa aula. – falou Hermione

- Tchau! – respondeu Liza correndo.

- Que cara é essa Draco? – perguntou quando sua filha já estava longe.

- Eu te amo muito, sabia? – disse Draco abraçando Hermione pela cintura – Você me deu as melhores coisas do mundo, meus filhos e seu amor!

Hermione nem respondeu, apenas o beijou, um beijo em que colocou todo seu sentimento por ele.

b Sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo porque estou com você Hermione! /b 

u And oh, I'm into you and

Girl no one else would do

With every kiss and every hug

You make me fall in love

And now I know I can't be the only one

I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight

With the love of their life who feel

What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you,

with you, with you... ohhh(girl)

With you, with you, with you, with you, with you...

ohhh

With you, with you, with you, with you, with you...

With you, with you, with you, with you, with you...

Baby yeah /u 

Oie Juh!

Quanto tempo, hein?!

E sim, eu lembro de você e adorei betar a sua song. Tá muito guti -

E a história deles narada pelo Draco foi bem legal ;D Tomei a liberdade de colocar uma "n/b" no capítulo, certo? Espero que não se incomode com isso :x

E antes que eu me vá (rindo); me avisa quando posta a fic lá na F&B, ok? Tenho que deixar meu comentário básico lá ;) Uma coisinha, você já viu o novo resumo da minha fic? Para Nunca Mais Esquecer -, eu fiz um novo, o antigo tava horrendo (¬¬) Comentá lá, certo? (.)

Outra coisa, a música ficou a cara da fic - e eu já tinha ela no computador, nem precisei ir no vagalume. :D

Parabéns pela fic, dear.

Beijos e até a próxima.

Rhaissa. Black


End file.
